


The End of Melody

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Shigure falls into depression after losing his mother, and no one can quite seem to bring him out of his sadness. It's up to his family and loved ones to bring him back to the man he once was.





	The End of Melody

Ripples shuttered through the waves as I kicked my feet along each wave of the lake's own tide. Humming to a tune that is too familiar, I sense a loneliness flowing through me with each soft splash sounding my ears. Fish surrounded me from my feet, some planting gentle kisses, while others watched in awe, or jumped to splash in excitement. The wind cut the water in gentle strides, leaving petals to float from the flowers and sakura blossoms.

Gripping the pendant dangling from my neck, I began to sing, hoping to spark some form of power that my mother was able to use. Anything to make me feel more connected, more alive, anything more than what I was feeling now.

♪ You are the ocean's grey waves........♪

Not a single aura of light, the necklace lay still, unawakened with the power that lay inside such a powerful gem. Running a hand through my windswept hair, I sighed and laid back on the dock that I rested on. This being the only place I can find sanctuary, the water being the only thing left to call a home.

I watched the sunset, waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. The moon reflected from the clear water, making the area of the forest and lake illuminated by the pale light. I feared that if I stayed longer than this, my father and sister would grow worried. Taking slow steps, I walked from this secret haven, and back into the world where I had nothing left.

As I slowly opened the door, a concerned look from Soleil and father shocked me, but I dismissed it and walked past them, isolating myself in my room. A soft knock sounded a sound of a plate being placed on the wooden floor and a delicate message.

"Here's dinner, I made your favorite, though it isn't as good as mother's........" Footsteps grew softer as she walked away, giving me my chance to grab what she had left me.

Taking the long dish from the ground, I was overwhelmed by emotions. Soba with traditional vegetables, and an egg to accompany. What was left was a dipping sauce, and a chicken broth styled soup filled with bits of minced green onion. A custom dinner that mother used to make so much, something she learned from my Mikoto.

Tears fell like the rain from the heavens, the aching in my chest consumed me. Confused, and I'm losing myself to these waves of emotions. After gaining my composure, I silently prayed and began to eat. Soleil had recently found interest in cooking, most likely due to her wanting to impress her dates she somehow always managed to snag. This was on another level though, this was almost exactly as I remembered, every detail was exact, and I couldn't help but feel so empty as I continued to eat this blessed meal.

Immediately after dinner, I readied myself for bed, finding some guilt as I looked at my many paints and brushes scattered around and on my desk with unfinished pieces. Streaks of blue and black joining together in a sea of darkness. It wasn't even near its final product, but I knew that I wanted nothing to do with that disgusting canvas that only haunted me more than my own heart.

The cold air crept through my open window as an endless breeze came with the storm that never seemed to pass.

~

A sturdy knock awoke me, my hair drooping over my eye as a figure walked in. As my vision started to clear, I found the silhouette to be all too familiar. Shiro, as brawn and delinquent as ever, yet he smirked at me, with two lances in hand.

"Wake up songbird, we've got some training to catch up on!" His voice was loud as it rung in my ears, before I could even muster a response he was outside waiting.

Upon getting dressed, he was already stretching and waiting for me patiently, tossing a sparring lance to me, he chuckled as he readied in his same as ever stance. There was a certain aura around him as if he didn't intend just a regular sparring session.

"Shiro, I fear I haven't practiced in some time, I doubt I'll be any good at this........" He only laughed and looked at me with determined eyes.

"We'll see, I bet you've still got some fire left in ya." Without warning he dove straight for me, giving me little reaction time to block or dodge.

His blade would have cut me had it not been wooden, I was growing irritated with his repeating blows, taking up the offensive I was unable to even hit him, only barely missing, or Shiro blocking my attacks with ease.

He never lost that confident smile, something in it was strange, but he's always carried himself with such pride. His next attacks seemed to be more thought out and planned, but he lacked the flow of rhythm, and only focused on his speed. With a swift kick, I easily tripped him, pinning him to the ground with my knee and lance to the nape of his neck.

With a swift headbutt, he knocked me to the ground, laughing his head off at a simple opening. It was embarrassing to admit that I didn't think about him taking such a move, but I felt no pain. I felt nothing.

Shiro noticed that, and sat up on his elbows, looking at me while I stared off into the grey of the clouds.

"You're so lifeless, this isn't like you Shigure, are you still shaken up about-" I gave him a deathly cold glare, and he stopped. "You know, everyone is worried about you, you never come around to hang out or even stop by to say hi. Soleil has even been acting different, and you have no right to do that to her." He stood up, holding his hand out to me.

I brushed his hand to the side, and he looked damaged beyond what I thought someone could look like in sadness. Standing up myself, he tore the lance away from my hand in one swift grab. Negative thoughts clouded my mind as I thought that just for a moment, this is who I truly was, a creature of darkness, only spreading the same pain I was feeling to others.

"You know Shigure, people don't do things because they feel bad for you, we do them because we care. Shows how much you care about us!" He stormed off, kicking up dirt with him.

My father was staring at me with fragile eyes as I slinked back into the house, worried that if he might talk to me I'd break. He only gave me my space, but I could tell he had so much he wanted to say.

My room felt too warm, too comfortable, I opened the window to let the cold air back in, tossed out my canvas that I couldn't bear to look at anymore and just cried into my knees, unable to find any hope in this time of despair.

~

Soft shakes woke me, staring to the wood that made my flooring, I realized I must have fallen asleep from crying. My father was shaking me awake, but I only wanted him to go away, forever, to leave me alone.

"Shigure, you're going to get sick with this amount of cold, you don't want that." He covered me with blankets and patted me on the head. "I'm sorry......I can't do much for you in the condition that you are in right now, I feel helpless, as does your sister, but just know that we are here for you, we've all lost the same person. You aren't alone." He gave me a weak smile, and walked out, shutting the door softly.

Everything he said only made me feel like a much worse person for putting others in that spot. I can only imagine what he's feeling, what Soleil must also be feeling. The pendant still hung from my neck, grasping it softly, I prayed for any amount of strength that I could gain.

In an instant, rain poured down with loud pounding on the pavement and roof. With a sudden realization, I ran out of the house with no hesitation, grabbing the canvas and holding it close to my chest as I ran back in the house, dripping wet, and placing it back in my room. Damage was caused, smeared marks that could easily be fixed with more paint. It changed the black to a delicate baby blue aura, accompanying the gold now in the middle, the entire color scheme of the in-progress piece had been altered.

I didn't feel anything but confusion when looking at it, but then I saw the piece differently. A self-representation of myself, drowning in the blue that consumes me.

Sitting against the wall, I listened to the sound of the rain, finding complete solace in nature's beauty. The rain giving me memories of watching together with my mother, only the two of us, singing and being complete. For a brief moment, it felt like my pendant glew, but only a small amount of light.

~

The next day, a letter arrived in the mail addressed to me, from Siegbert. At first, it confused me why he would send me a letter, especially all the way from Nohr when he's busy training to be the future king. I opened the envelope to reveal a front and back written document with his handwriting entailing;

Dear, Shigure,

I hope this letter finds you in excellent health and prosperity, I am writing this with the help of Forrest in the means to try to persuade you in an opportunity like no other. You should be well aware of Cyrkensia, where we hold our annual festivals and events. Father told me to ask if you would like to be the opening act. With your immeasurable singing abilities, I know that you would stand out and impress the crowd like no other performer. I've heard word that your mother always wished to perform there, unable to due to the war we all endured. Without meaning to guilt you, Forrest has stated that he has already been preparing a costume for you, finished with it when you are reading this. Something I must address is what you're feeling right now, I've heard word from others that you have been in a really dark place as of late, I want you to know that you aren't alone, and all your friends and family support you. I'm sure your mother would have wanted to see you perform in Cyrkensia, I ask that you please at least consider performing for me, and everyone else. The world needs someone as talented as you.

In best wishes,

Siegbert,

It was all too much for me to handle as I am now, the thought of performing in front of so many people, the thought that my mother had always wanted to perform in that exact place, it sends a flood of emotions to me. Tears streamed from my face as I clutched the pendant close to my chest, wishing that everything would just disappear, wishing that I would disappear.

I received no dinner that night, Soleil and my father were going out, leaving me to the loneliness of the house. The rain still poured by dusk, and I couldn't help the drowsiness I felt, I felt myself drift away as I read a book on the couch.

~

I woke up to my father again, instead this time he was carrying me to my room bridal style. It was hard to stay away, barely able to muster any kind of words.

"You're a lot heavier than you look, you're growing into such a man, it's ridiculous how much you've grown." He laughed, opening the door with his foot, and placing me on my bed gently.

He gently pulled the covers over me, and I felt so relaxed, like just for a moment, nothing had changed. But there was always that part of me that was so desperate for those changes to reverse. Father brushed my hair that was covering my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up, with everything that was happening, we needed you safe, but I had no idea you would turn out this perfect when you had no one to call your father or mother. I promise that I'll be here for you, forever, and I'm sorry that I lost your mother, we all lost her. Shigure, my son, you're the last thing I have left of her, and you have her pendant, I love you with all my heart." Tears dripped from his face, wiping them away quickly he regains his composure. "Take all the time you need to recover, but when you're ready, I'll be here for you, I love you son." He stood up and walked out.

"I love you too father." He stopped and continued to walk.

The air felt warm.

~

As I was trying to find some inspiration, I heard a fast soft knocking on the front door, Father was still asleep, and Soleil was off who knows where. I set aside my art supplies and walked to the door, opening the door to two familiar little dragons.

"Rawr!" They both screamed as they tackled me into a hug, pushing me against the wall.

Both looked at me with such light and pureness in their eyes, it was almost rejuvenating. They giggled, and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. Something about these two made it seem like you just had to smile like they were made to be a source of happiness.

"I spy with my little eye, two vicious dragons." They giggled and pretended to bite and scratch me, tickling me in the process and causing an uproar of laughter in the large house.

"Shigure!" Both Kana's hugged me in excitement. "That's the first time we've seen you laugh, let alone smile." The realization hit me, and it was so weird that I never noticed how natural laughing and smiling really was.

They both dragged me around the rest of the day, showing me flowers and naming them all, even one in which if you sing to it, it will rise. They both seemed to give me so much comfort, and I couldn't help the welling up in my chest as I couldn't contain my smiles.

~

Picking up a feather and container of ink, I started to write a letter back to Siegbert, I didn't feel any reluctance doing so, it all felt natural at this point. I was more excited to see Seiten again, it has been awhile since I had last flown with him.

The letter I was sending back entailed;

Dear, Siegbert,

I would be glad to perform for you all in Cyrkensia, I apologize for the way I have been behaving, and I do hope this will bring some form of healing to me and everyone else. I do ask that under one condition, I would like my father and mother to perform as well, I'm sorry if that is too much to ask in such a short notice, I have heard word of the festival is in exactly a week from me writing this letter. This is what my mother would want me to do, so I'll perform to the best of my abilities, and hope to be the best opening act yet.

Your Dearest,

Shigure,

It felt like it was too short of a letter, but I paid it no mind, rolling up my paper scroll style, and making my way to the stables in the center of town. There waiting was my mount, Seiten, the beautiful pegasus my mother helped me pick out. When he saw me, he looked angry, huffing in anger as he hasn't seen me in almost a month.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this, I hope you know I didn't forget about you." I ran my hand along his head, petting him softly. "I haven't been myself, and I didn't want you to see me in such a state, but I'm here now." Something in his eyes looked as if he was happy now, excited to see if we were going for a ride.

When I showed him the scroll, he understood what he needed to do, and readied himself for flight, I placed the scroll in the leather pouch along his side and gave him a reassuring smile as I took him out of his stable.

"Please send this to Siegbert in Castle Nohr, I promise we'll have a ride soon," Sieten responded with a loud neigh, flying swiftly and fast.

When looking to the sky, I noticed it was completely clear, a blue sky, a pegasus in flight, everything looked so beautiful, it was hard to not have my breath taken away at the perfect sight.

"This is just the first step."

~

The lake remained the same as always, peaceful and tranquil. I planned to keep it that way, but I also wanted to use this space as my own private practice space. Clutching the pendant, I took in a deep breath and began to sing.

A faint glow arose from my pendant, not as much as when my mother would perform, but still enough to use some of its power. Walking slowly on top of the water, I sang, the cold water being a solid underneath my feet as I was given the power to. Singing while focusing on using the pendant was a special training mother did. She made everything she did so natural, her dancing, singing, and control over this overwhelming power.

I continued to practice until the sun began to fall from noon, I wanted to attempt another go, already exhausted from using my voice and the pendant at the same time. With another attempt, I walked along the water, singing louder than I had ever, animals gathering among the water and dock. Everything felt so natural.

"Woah!" A loud crash in a bush sounded and all the animals fled, my concentration fell along with my body into the lake. The cold water bringing me to my senses, I slowly sank, enjoying the beauty of the sun's light upon the waves. Then, that same bulky figure jumped into the water, saving me when I didn't need saving.

Pulling us both up to the surface, we gasped for air, Shiro pulling us to land as Kiragi sat there having a laughing fit.

"I dunno what's so funny, you're the reason he fell in the first place." Shiro stuck his tongue out and received the same from Kiragi. "Now I'm soaked, you good Shigure?"

"Aside from being very cold, yes, but why were you two watching. Wait, how did you even find this place!" I realized in horror that my area of peace had been compromised, it almost made me laugh joking like that.

"' 's not like it was hard, you were singing quite loud, we only just got here, when Kiragi fell and scared off the animals, and you fell in the water." He began to take off his clothing, leaving his small clothes as he sat on the deck in hopes to dry off.

I did the same in return, while Kiragi took his shoes off to splash softly in the water. The atmosphere was tense, and I could tell Shiro had a lot on his mind. We both looked at each other, worry growing.

"Shiro.....I'm sorry for how I was acting, I know you only wanted to help, but I was just in the position that I couldn't bear to think about anything, let alone myself and others." He only shook his head in protest.

"I understand, you were in a battle with yourself over a loss, I get that. You just need to keep in mind that there are people there for you. You don't belong in the darkness, isolated, and sad. We all want you, we all need you." He shot me that rare warm smile.

Kiragi raised his hand in protest, wanting to add something.

"It's true Shigure, no one can sing better than you, and who am I going to go hunting with other than you? You make it easier to catch with your voice. Plus everyone has been so worried about you, and I've known you've been going through heck, but we got your back!" He laughed, and my heart felt so warm in belonging.

"Shiro, Kiragi, please cheer me on from the stands." I held the pendant close, blessing it and mother for giving me this life and power to sing.

~

When looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that this was not the real me, but something different. The purple scheme certainly wasn't my preferred style, but I liked it nonetheless. This was a handmade outfit from Forrest, and I could see and feel all the love and thought put into the outfit.

"You look so good!" Forrest jumped up and down in excitement, wearing a frilly purple dress to accompany my clothing. "Is it too tight? Are the colors okay with you?" He kept mumbling and apologizing for making something so perfect.

"Forrest, I think this is your best work yet, it's perfect." I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked as if he may cry from happiness. "I'll start preparing and warming up, the show starts soon.

He left the room, and in came Soleil and my father, both dressed in similar dancer outfits. They both looked amazed at how I looked.

"Brother, you look great." Soleil hugged me, and I hugged her back, tight and sincere.

"You look even better Soleil, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I love you with all my heart, you're my family, and I was too blind to seek your help." She wiped away tears that began falling, and that warm smiled she always carried was back.

Father was about to say something, but then a knock sounded our reunion to close as I was asked to come on stage.

"Wish me luck."

~

When walking on the stage, everything was so beautiful. The boats in the water, people watching in awe on the water, stands, and platforms. Everything was so breathtaking. I took a minute to compose myself.

In a sudden uproar, many voices filled the house as people cheered for me. Shiro, Kiragi, Soleil, Kana's, Forrest, everyone I've ever known was there for me, cheering me on. It was then that I noticed, I'm not alone, that mother is watching me, and that she is proud.

"Shigure, I will always be at your side." Her voice rang within me, I placed the pendant against my lips, praying for the hope of being the person mother envisioned.

"Of course mother." I readied myself, and I began to sing with my whole heart.

~

♪You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb.♪

Mother's voice sounded with my singing, the water seemed to form from my hands as I danced to a song like no other, none could rival the tune, or the meaning in my words, all I am is because of the people in my life.

♪In endless dreams, countless realms collide  
Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide  
But all dreams come to an end,  
Just whispers on the wind.♪

It was as if mother was dancing and singing along with me, the water floated and the crowd as astonished at the beauty given to them. 

♪Sing with me one last time, for light's sacrifice,  
Endless dawn came but not without a price,  
Lost in the waves there glimmers a pale blue stone.  
I think of you, all alone.♪

Large streams of water lit the house, the pendant fully glowing as it shined along with the waves of my song.

♪You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb.

You are the ocean's grey waves.♪

I stood on that stage, proud, and happy, I finally felt connected with my mother again, and now I know she is always here, all these bonds, they make the person I am, and I sing for them, and for everyone supporting me. My song is theirs.


End file.
